A Game That Reveals a Secret
by Ayano27
Summary: sleepover in Nura Rikuo's house, playing the game that leads the master of youkai into doom...why is it?
1. The games begin

A Game That Reveals a Secret

It was three day after the Kyoto incident, Keikain Yura came back to Ukiyoe Town, as for the returning of the Onmyouji girl, Kiyotsugu, the leader of Kiyo Cross Squad, declared: "Hey guys! As for celebrating the return of Keikain-san, we're going to do Youkai hunt in Nura-kun's house!" hearing that, yes, our young head, Nura Rikuo screamed, Maki yelled at Kiyotsugu: "OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT ASKING PERMISSION FROM NURA-KUN YET!" after Kiyotsugu and Maki finish arguing with each other, Rikuo told them: "Fine, but I'll call my mom first." Hearing that Kiyotsugu feels happy, and Yura thought: _"Eh…we will sleep over at Nura-kun's house again? At that youkai mansion again!"_ they are talking to each other about Kiyotsugu, while Rikuo calling his mother: "Oka-san, can you ask the youkai in the house to hide, or if possible ask them to evacuate, my friends are going to sleep over at the house from today until tomorrow evening, his mother replies: "Okay, come home soon, son…".

**Nura Clan Mansion**

Rikuo and his friends come to Nura family house, Rikuo only says: "I'm home, oka-san…" and the other says: "Excuse us for intruding…" they got reply from Rikuo's mom: "Oh welcome home Rikuo, ah, and welcome to, Kana-chan, Yura-chan, Kiyotsugu-kun and the other…. Just think this is your own home, ok?" the kids answering the answer by saying "Ok"

**Living Room**

Kiyotsugu says something that makes them surprise: "Okay, now you can rest or do everything you want, but after dinner, we will explore this house to find youkias….is that clear?" being surprise by what Kiyotsugu says made them silent, but Torii breaks that silence: "Oh good! Kiyotsugu! You're great!" Maki then said: "Hey how about playing the game truth or dare? Since there is no more game that are more interesting than this and we don't have much time more since its already sunset?" The other answering it cheerfully: "Oh that's great!"

"Who's going to be the first?" ask Maki?

"Me!" answer Kiyotsugu

Maki looks to Kiyotsugu with evil grin and says: "Ok, truth or dare?"

"D…Truth."

"Okay, then tell me, what is the most you like from our 'savior' from that accident!"

"Eh! Why are you asking that?"

"I want to know what makes you so fanatic of him!"

"Okay… I like him because his so… awesome and…hot and handsome…."

Hearing Kiyotsugu's answer makes Rikuo blush but no one knows that he blush(He sure blush about the hot and handsome right?) after answering that question, Kiyotsugu turns to Kana, and ask: " Ienaga-san ,Truth or Dare?"

Kana look at him and hesitate, but finally answer: "Truth"

"Then, let see… ah! Who is the people you like?"

"What! You're asking that! Hah… I…I-I like… it's actually not person, but you know? I like **him**, that person, our savior…"

"Oh! You like our savior!"

Hearing that answer, once again Rikuo blush, and the samething happen, still no one know that he blush, Kana then turn to Rikuo and ask: "Ok… Rikuo-kun, Truth or Dare?"

Looking at Kana's eye he confuse as thinking that what ever he choose lead him into disaster, but he must answer, in the end he answer: "Dare…"

And Kana give an evil grin and say: "Then I dare you to dress up until looks like our savior, like the lord of pandemonium!"

Hearing the quest, Rikuo, Yura and Tsurara, surprise… In his thought Rikuo only says: _"I'm doom, my secret will be out! GYAAA! But I'm sure if I choose Truth, I will be doom to! My lord, kami-sama, help me!"_ BUT…there is no more hope for Rikuo because it's not yet 06.00 P.M. he,our young master of youkai, only can answer: "yes… wait first I'll go to my room to try…" and go to the room…

_**~To Be Continue~ **_


	2. found out and explanation

A Game That Reveals a Secret 2

Yura and Tsurara who're worry with Rikuo, run to follow him.

Besides that, Kana, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki and Torii discussing something else, Maki ask them: "Hey… isn't Nura-kun act a little weird just now? And Tsurara-chan and Yura-chan act weird too…"

Torii answer: "Yeah, when Kana said the quest, Nura-kun looks like scared…? Isn't that weird?"

Kiyotsugu said: "He's acting like strange you know? Ah hey, maybe it's a little bit rude, but how about we peek and listen to their conversation?"

Their opinions:

Kana: I'm a bit curious, so I'm in!

Shima: Ok!

Maki: hell no… still that weird act makes me curious to, so okay…

Torii: I just follow Maki!

Then they go to Rikuo's room(but not coming in) and listen to the conversation.

_**Meanwhile at the same time**_

Rikuo goes to his room with really scared face, he thinks: _"What will I do if they find out?"_

When he's on his way to his room Yura and Tsurara finally come.

Yura looks at Rikuo and said: "Nura-kun… I don't know, but you can revert to your human form right? After changing to your youkai form you can reverted it right?"

"Yeah…but you know it's a little bit hard right, because once Yoru* take over, it's hard for me to take it over again… I don't know if he will work together with me tonight…"

"Oh yeah…your jerk side… right, it's hard to work with him…"

Tsurara disturb the conversation: "Don't you dare call waka** Jerk!"

Big bead sweat drop from behind Rikuo's head and he said: "I'll try to make him to work together…huh…"

_**In Rikuo's mind**_

"_Yoru… I'm thinking for worjing together only now!"_

"_**For what? So that we will not to be find out?"**_

"_Yes it is… you don't want to be questioned by Kiyotsugu right? Only because you only want to take over the body?"_

"_**Oh yeah…the hell I don't want it…"**_

"_Ok… take over the body now than after showing it to Kana, I'll take over again."_

And take over, but they(Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara) don't know that their friends have look on Rikuo's transformation, then when Rikuo open the door… they all surprise…Rikuo ask them: "Oi! What are you doing here?"

Kana said: "And I'll ask back! Why are Rikuo-kun and you are the same person?"

Yura said another thing: "hey calm down! We will explain it… just sit in Rikuo's room now and I, Rikuo and Oikawa-san will explain it…"

There's hesitation between those people and they ask each other, then they say: "Ok, please explain it…"

Rikuo said: "Ok…now, I am the third heir of the Nura clan, the grandson of Nurarihyon, got it? All that I said in primary school are real. I am the one that save you during the bus accident, when Kana-chan is chased by Ungaikyo, my underling and me help when the trouble with sodemogi-sama and the rest…"

Kana stand up and ask one more thing: "Why? Why did you hide it? Why did you hide your true identity from us? Why?"

Rikuo surprise at that question, then he answer it: "To protect you, and not to scared you and last thing, not to be questioned by Kiyotsugu-kun."

When Kiyotsugu heard it he only feel ashame because what Rikuo say is true, and then Tsurara said: "Waka have already been found out huh… then I got no choice to then…" af ter saying that she turn to her youkai form, a beautiful Yuki-onna, looking at that Shima are really depressed, _"I fell in love to a youkai! Oikawa-san is a youkai!"_

"Ienaga-san, Kiyotsugu-kun and the rest, I want to ask you something…" said the Yuki-onna, "Will you still become waka's friend?" (Rikuo and Yura already went out the scene and watching them from the sakura tree, no one noticed it because Rikuo used the Nurari-Kurari technique)

They all quiet ad surprise, and then they laugh… the first one who recover is Kana that answers the question: "Oh…Moron, of course we will, whether he's a youkai or human or even both, he's still Rikuo-kun… ah it's already dinner time, how about we eat?"

The other look to each other, then their stomach grumbling, hearing that Yuki-onna said: "Oh come on, we will head to the dinner room…" when they arrive they find Yura and Rikuo have finish their dinner, Rikuo only said: "Oh… come in and eat before your food gets cold, ah I'm sorry, its already been freezed by yuki-onna… just eat okay?" the people except Yura(of course Yuki-onna understand) didn't understand but they understand after seeing their dinner, then Yuki-onna speak: "Ah sorry, I freeze it again, today's my time to cook…Sorry…"

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p>*Yoru=Night (to said Rikuo night form, I like to call him Yoru)<p>

**Waka=master


End file.
